narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Yukirei
Yukirei (雪霊, Lit. Snow spirit), is a mysterious entity. Once living within the Land of Iron many decades ago during the First Shinobi World War, she found herself investigating an anomaly within the forests. When she did, what she saw took her into present day Kumogakure in the body of a young child, possessing no memory of her past. She now wanders the village trying to found out who she once was. Background Many decades ago, during the dwindling days of the First Shinobi World War, there was a priestess who was healing injured samurai in the Land of Iron. She helped tend to their wounds and gave them guiding words of encouragement to help them get through their injuries. She was told there was someone who needed help out in the forests. Being the only one who could traverse the forests safely, knowing them by heart, it was up to the priestess to find this wounded individual. She would never find this injured person. Instead, she stumbled upon a strange anomaly. An unnatural glow filled the forest. When she approached the glow, she touched it. Within that instant, she woke up in a bed, within the body of a child. She was told by one of the villagers in Kumogakure that she was apparently stumbling around outside the village and collapsed. She now roams the village, trying to find out who she is or who she was. She felt she was someone long ago, but with no memory of exactly who she was, there's not much there. Appearance Those who have met her in the past have described Yukirei as elegantly beautiful. Slim and of average height, she donned a snow white robe that rests loosely on her shoulders, adorned with many flourishes and a yellow trim. Her skin was slightly pale, having been touched by the snow and ice that she called home in the Land of Iron. Her eyes were fairly large and were a beautiful tone of maroon. Her hair was long, resting on her back, oftentimes being blown in the wind, revealing a beautiful sheen of black. After being mysteriously transported in the present day, she found herself within the body of a child. Her skin was a normal tone and her hair was a light blue with dark blue highlights at the bottom portion of her hair. Her outfit consists of a kimono, snow white in color with snowflakes on the sleeves. Wrapped around her shoulders is a large scarf meant to compliment her kimono. Her sandles are a dark blue but are hidden by the kimono. Her eyes went from a maroon tone to a deep purple. Personality Yukirei was a very kind individual in the past. Kind, selfless and sincere, she guided lost travelers who couldn't find their way through the forests to safe haven, usually to one of the samurai barracks that dot the Land of Iron. After her sudden change, she found herself confused, and scared of the place she was in, having no memory of who she is or who she was. Though some of her confusion has found itself waning and she's become a much kinder individual, she still is unaware of just who exactly she is. She can determine whether or not she trusts someone by a certain look in their eye, and if she trusts them, she is more than willing to open up to them. She's a warm hearted individual, always showing an air of kindness to those around her. She's also surprisingly wise, given her age, always speaking in cryptic, if inspirational, phrases. Abilities Being an Ice Release user, Yukirei possesses a wide array of ice related abilities, each usually serving as a support, something she was good at in her days of helping samurai. As such, most of her techniques serve to protect and heal teammates should she ever find herself in battle. These are one of the few things she remembers from the past. Icy Skin By using her Ice Release, Yukirei can create a skin of ice, which remains hard, stronger than steel in durability, in frozen climates such as those that surround the Land of Iron. This gives her a strong defense against taijutsu and kenjutsu users by letting her absorb damage without taking too much of it. Though in temperate climates, her ice skin becomes fragile, and can break easily. Though this skin can repair itself, it takes time without an access to cold climates. This can be remedied by Yukirei creating a small field of snow and ice with her Ice Release, allowing her skin to not only regain its durability, but also repair any damage done to it at a much faster rate. Nature Manipulation And Ninjutsu Yukirei excels in Ice Release, along with the two elements that compose it; Water and Wind Release; By creating blizzards against the enemy, she can weaken their fatigue and cut down on their vision, leaving them wide open to attack, even more so if she has a sensor on her side to help her team identify and track their targets. She can use her Ice Release to create shields that protect her allies. These shields are a lot like her skin; Strong and hardy in cold climates, but fragile in temperate climates. Still, even when fragile, they are still strong enough to take a blow and stop an opponent's attack long enough for her allies to either retaliate by countering their attack or evading it. By using Water Release, she can create pools of water that she can freeze with Ice Release, giving her a field of cold that she can enhance her icy skin with. By using it in conjunction with Wind Release, she can create sharp, icy winds that cut through an opponent's skin, wearing them down cut by cut. Yukirei also excels in medical ninjutsu, having healed many samurai during her days in the past. By utilizing Mystic Palm, she can heal her allies' wounds via touch, giving them a quick method of injury recovery that allows them to get back into battle within minutes. Tessenjutsu Though she was a priestess who swore to heal those who needed it, she still needed protection from those who wished to attack her. She utilized two sets of fans, which she used to great efficiency. By ringing them into discs, she could throw them with near pinpoint accuracy and have them travel back to her thanks to their design; By having her chakra flow through them, she can create a path back to her that the two fans follow. At close ranges, she uses elusive slashes combined with broad movements to hide the paths of her swings, making her attacks unpredictable. Her moves were considered by the Samurai as "Both beautiful and frightening". Her two fans somehow made their way to her child form, as if they were bound to her, and she remembers some vague accounts on how to use them. Carefully patterned movements ensure her tessen are shining against the sun or moon to create prismatic glares meant to disorient an opponent long enough to provide an opening for her attack. To ensure no time is wasted closing the distance, Yukirei uses the Body Flicker technique to close the gap and deliver her attack. Quotes "Evil is no faceless stranger, living in a distant neighborhood. Evil has a wholesome, hometown face, with merry eyes and an open smile. Evil walks among us, wearing a mask which looks like all our faces." "Too much mystery is merely an annoyance. Too much adventure is exhausting. And a little terror goes a long way." "Maybe there's nothing impossible that we might face. We're down the hole to Wonderland, and no White Rabbit to guide us. If I remember correctly, the White Rabbit was an unreliable guide, anyway." "You have to be willing to face what scares you most if you want to be strong. It's not easy, I know, but if you keep your head up and your feet steady on the ground, you can beat your fears." "I don't know who I am, but I do know this. I trust you, and I'll be willing to be your aid because of that." "I promise, I won't let anyone hurt you. Not as long as there's a beat in my heart, a breath in my lungs, and a life within my soul, I won't let anyone hurt you. That's my nindo, my ninja way. To protect those I trust with everything I've got. As long as there's something still keeping me alive, I'll protect you." "Life is not about how fast you run, or even with what degree of grace. It's about perseverance, about staying on your feet and moving forward no matter what." "The world howls for social justice, but when it comes to social responsibility, you sometimes can't even hear the crickets chirping." “Fate isn’t one straight road… there are forks in it, many different routes to different ends. We have the free will to choose the path, but sometimes it bends all the way back to the beginning of the path we chose.” “Being polite is not only the right way to respond to people but also the easiest. Life is so filled with unavoidable conflict that I see no reason to promote more confrontations.” “In the belly of Leviathan, Kagami, one can either despair and perish, or be cheerful and persevere. “Unlike the beasts of the wild, the many cruel varieties of human monsters, when at last cornered, seldom fight with greater ferocity. Instead, they reveal the cowardice at the core of their brutality.” “More to the point, I know why soldiers, home from war, seldom tell their families about their exploits in more than general terms. We who survive must go on in the names of those who fall, but if we dwell too much on the vivid details of what we've witnessed of man's inhumanity to man, we simply can't go on. Perseverance is impossible if we don't permit ourselves to hope.”